The invention relates to a method for evaluating a sequence of discrete measured values whereby an attribute is assigned to each measured value before evaluation that includes the same properties for all measured values, and whereby a criterion is established for the attribute and the length of a chain from the sequence of discrete measured values.
The investigation of sequences of discrete measured values occurs in many realms of technology. Thus, for example, oscillation samples for function checks of machinery with rotating or reciprocating machine parts are evaluated using Fourier analysis in order to determine the frequencies obtained in each oscillation sample. Otherwise unrecognizable function breakdowns may be identified from the determined frequencies, such as incipient damage to bearings etc.